


The Best Birthday Present

by mpdh_16



Series: Birthday Present series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdh_16/pseuds/mpdh_16
Summary: "Um, my friends decided to abandon me on my own birthday, apparently," Draco answered before he could really think about it. And why did he say it like that? Now Harry would think that Draco was just a pathetic loser who wasn't worthy of his time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Present series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856059
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	The Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thanks to amazing Mischa (@mischabendall on instagram) for correcting my grammar mistakes and helping me to make this work better!

~

"Er, do you mind?"

Draco paused in texting his reply to his supposed best friend and looked up from his phone at the sound of a deep voice that was apparently addressing him and his breath hitched. The gorgeous man that he had noticed earlier near the bar was standing in front of him, smiling hesitantly. Draco had really no idea why a man with a face and body like that would ever be hesitant, surely he could get literally everything he'd ever want just with a smile and an eyebrow raise or something like that.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt that hugged his torso in all the right places; his dark blue jeans were tucked into black leather boots and were doing a great job showing off his muscular thighs (and the rest of his legs, as well as his ass, though unfortunately Draco couldn't see it properly right now). His jet black hair looked messy, like it had never seen a comb in its life, but somehow it made him look even sexier.

He realized that he was staring and blushed like an idiot, looking down at his drink, his second Martini Rose in an hour. His face felt hot. Could he already be drunk?

With horror he remembered that the gorgeous man was still standing in front of him, patiently waiting for his reply.

He looked up again and forgot how to breathe. The man was looking directly at his face and only now did Draco see his eyes. They were so fucking green and enchanting and so easy to get lost in, it was all Draco could do to reply.

"Sorry?" was all he was able to manage.

The man's small smile grew and now Draco couldn't decide what was more beautiful after all – his stunning unnatural green eyes or his perfectly shining smile.

"I asked if you don't mind me joining you?" that perfect voice again. Draco could listen to it forever and never get tired of it, he was sure.

"Um, yes, of course– I mean, no! No, I don't," _Jesus, could he not be such a babbling idiot?_ "I mean, you can. Um, sit here," he blushed again and looked towards the bar, embarrassed.

The man just grinned, showing his perfectly straight white teeth, and sat on a chair across from Draco's.

"I don't want to sound creepy or anything, but I've been watching you for a while and I saw that you were drinking a Martini Rose and I wanted to buy you another one, but then you ordered it yourself, so– er, here." The man stood a bottle of cool water on the table in front of Draco. "So you won't think I'm trying to get you drunk," that hesitant smile again. "Er, but if you want, I'll buy you something," he added when Draco just continued staring at the bottle. "Another martini?" he started standing up from his chair.

"No, no!" Draco hurried to stop him. "Water is okay, I'm just– Did you say you've been watching me?" he asked the man in confusion.

"Er, sorry for that. Dean said that you'll think I'm a creep," he chuckled and looked down, blushing a little.

Draco didn't think this gorgeous man in front of him could ever be described as 'adorable', but the pink color on his tanned cheeks made him look really cute.

"Who's Dean?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Dean is my friend. He's the bartender here, look," the man waved his hand in the direction of the bar and the tall dark-skinned bartender that made Draco his second martini waved him back with a huge smile, then winked before turning back to the redhead girl who was walking up to him. "He's a bit of a dork, don't mind him," the gorgeous man grinned at Draco.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds before Draco swallowed nervously and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"What is your name?" the man asked suddenly.

"Um, Draco," he replied quietly.

Draco was pretty used to strangers making fun of his unusual name, but he just wasn't sure he would be able to survive if this gorgeous man started laughing at him now. He had had enough humiliation for today, hadn't he?

"Draco? Like the constellation?" the man asked and Draco nodded, feeling his cheeks turning red slowly.

This perfect gorgeous man not just didn't make fun of him, he even knew the constellation he was named for! None of his friends even knew!

And Draco liked the sound of his name in this incredibly deep, beautiful, sexy voice – very much.

"I'm Harry," the man smiled and held out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco took his hand carefully and almost melted inside. The sensation of his cool thin fingers being wrapped in the man's – _Harry's –_ large warm palm was almost overwhelming. Harry didn't let go right away and was smiling at him warmly.

"Do you mind if I ask why you've been sitting here alone for more than an hour?" Harry asked him, letting go of his hand.

"Um, my friends decided to abandon me on my own birthday, apparently," Draco answered him before he could really think about it. And why did he say it like that? Now Harry would think that Draco was just a pathetic loser who wasn't worthy of his time.

"It's your birthday?" Harry almost shouted in surprise.

"Twenty first," Draco smiled sadly. Maybe if he'd try to look sad enough Harry wouldn't leave him for a while?

"Wow, that's a big deal, Draco! And happy birthday by the way!" Now Harry _was_ shouting and several people were already watching them.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco looked away, blushing like an idiot, of course.

"Did you have a birthday cake already?" Harry asked.

"Um, no. I had hoped Pansy would bring one, but it seems like she and Blaise aren't coming after all."

"Pansy?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him again. "Like Pansy Parkinson?"

"What? You know her?"

"Yeah, she's here quite often. And I'm sure there's something going on between her and Gin," Harry grinned again.

"You mean Ginny? How do you know her too?"

"Gin is an old friend and she also works here," Harry ran his hand through his hair and now Draco was dying to do it too. "So Pansy was talking to you about her? That's already something! And Mione didn't believe me when I said I saw them snogging behind the building!"

"Wait, what? Are you saying that this stupid fat cow managed to snog someone and didn't tell me?" Pansy didn't tell him that she finally kissed the girl she was pining for for three months? Just what kind of best friend was she?

But he immediately forgot everything about his supposed friends when he looked up at Harry who was now laughing rather loudly. His head with its black perfectly messy locks was thrown back, his green eyes shining even more, and his whole body shaking, and for now _this_ was the most gorgeous sight Draco had ever seen.

He didn't realize he was smiling, until Harry looked him in the eyes and winked at him playfully.

"So, what do you say about having the most delicious birthday cake you've ever had?" Harry asked with a smile on his lips.

And how in hell did Draco manage to not see these lips yet? They were slightly red and so full... Draco had to shake his head to not get lost in his thoughts again.

"I didn't know they had cakes here," Draco answered feeling stupid.

"They don't," Harry said, then leaned towards him across the table. "But I know a place that does," he said in a half whisper and Draco tried very hard to suppress a shiver that was causing the thousand goosebumps running down his spine.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, and when Draco just continued staring at him, he stood up and held out his hand. Draco swallowed nervously and slowly lifted his left hand from his knee then carefully laid it in Harry's waiting palm. Harry just grinned happily, showing his teeth, and pulled Draco up.

He walked to the bar never letting go of Draco's hand, and then reached out behind the counter to tug at the long red hair of the girl who was toweling some glasses.

She turned sharply and glared at him.

"I'll be going," Harry said to her. "His drinks are on me," he added gesturing with his head to Draco.

The girl just raised her eyebrow, looked the blushing Draco up and down and turned back to her glasses without even a word. Harry laughed and led Draco towards the exit.

"Thank you, but it wasn't really necessary," Draco mumbled, feeling embarrassed that Harry paid for him.

"Well, it was, it's your birthday after all!" Harry reminded him cheerfully and pulled him to the alley behind the bar they just came out from.

"You're not going to kill me here, are you?" Draco joked lamely.

Well, he actually was nervous, almost as much as he was excited, he was also a little drunk, and it was really difficult to think properly when Harry was still holding his hand.

"Nah, don't think I would do that even if I was some serial killer. You're too pretty, would be a shame," Harry winked at him and now Draco was glad that they were in the dark alley, because he was sure his face became redder, if it was even possible.

Suddenly Harry let go of his hand and Draco panicked at first, but then Harry kneeled down and Draco saw a motorbike near one of the walls, and Harry was unlocking the chain from around the lamppost with a broken lamp.

"Is it yours?" Draco asked; _like it wasn't already obvious_.

"Yeah," Harry answered and stood up. He looked Draco up and down, then pulled off his leather jacket and came to him. "You'll freeze in just your shirt, put this on," he said wrapping his jacket around Draco's shoulders. "You're already shivering," he added quietly.

Draco put his arms in the sleeves and didn't say that he wasn't shivering because of the cold, but because of the fact that Harry was so close, and soon they would be even closer, sitting on that bike and pressing into each other.

Draco swallowed and looked up at Harry who turned to him with a helmet in his hands.

"No! I'm not wearing it!" Draco took a step back. "It will ruin my hair and I would look ridiculous!" he cried out dramatically.

"Draco, you'll wear the helmet or we're not going anywhere," Harry said in a surprisingly stern voice. "I'm not joking."

Draco felt stupid and embarrassed again. Harry thought about their safety and Draco was acting like some teenage girl who only cared about her hair.

He stepped back to Harry and looked up at him in defeat.

"That's a good boy," Harry murmured with a smile and carefully put the helmet on Draco's head, then zipped up his jacket and got on the bike.

Draco was still a little in shock of his – _or more accurately his cock's_ – reaction to Harry calling him a 'good boy' in his low sexy voice, so he startled a little when Harry called for him and told him to sit behind him on the bike. He guided Draco's hands around his middle and told him where to put his feet.

"The final question," Harry turned to him after pulling his own helmet on, his voice muffled a little. "Do you like ice-cream?"

Draco grinned widely, but he wasn't sure Harry would be able to see that, so he nodded enthusiastically a few times.

Harry just laughed, turned back and started the engine.

  
The motorbike ride was actually a lot of fun. It was already dark outside and when Draco opened his eyes after keeping them closed for the first few minutes, he saw night city lights flashing everywhere, cars and buildings almost blurred while they were flying past them. With all the wind around it really felt like flying and it was incredible!

But the most incredible part was the feeling of Harry's strong muscular body beneath his hands, of course. Harry was wearing only a thin t-shirt now and Draco wanted to whimper helplessly every time Harry's muscles flexed under his palms.

And Harry was such a careful driver. He wasn't actually driving that fast and always slowed down when he was making a turn. He didn't do any crazy maneuvers, and once when they were waiting at the red light, he stroked Draco's thigh asking if he was okay.

All of it felt so surreal, it was actually a little scary. But Draco liked it anyway.

They stopped near a park too soon for Draco's liking.

Harry told him to climb off the bike, then helped him to take off the helmet. Draco hurriedly ran his hands through his hair to make sure it was alright. Yes, he wasn't a teenage girl, but it didn't mean that his hair shouldn't always look good.

Harry locked his bike to the post and stood up, turning to look at Draco.

"Your hair is perfect, relax," he said smiling then casually took Draco's hand in his like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Draco just blushed ( _as fucking always_ ) and let Harry lead him across the street and into the one of small cafés lining the footpath. Harry opened the door in front of Draco and held it for him, then followed him inside.

"I'm sorry, but we're already closed!" a girl's loud melodic voice rang out from somewhere in the depths of the dim room.

"Luna, it's me!" Harry called back.

"Oh, come in, honey! I'm in the freezer!"

_Honey?_

But Harry just smiled at Draco brightly and walked in the direction of the girl's voice, tugging Draco with him by the hand he was still holding.

"Oh, you're not alone," the girl with very long curly blond hair – Luna, apparently – suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Yeah, Luna, this is Draco," Harry said, blushing a little. He laid his big hand on Draco's lower back and drew him a little closer. "It's Draco's birthday today and he hasn't had his birthday cake yet!"

"No!" Luna looked genuinely horrified. "Go sit down, I'll bring something," she said and disappeared again.

Harry seated Draco on one of the stools at the bar. And while he busied himself with making drinks for them, Draco took his time to look around. It was small, but a very nice, cozy café with small round tables and a lot of plants and flowers everywhere. It looked like the walls were painted in pale yellow and white; it must be very bright during the day, he really liked it.

"Well, I can't drink any alcohol, because I'm on my bike today, so we're all drinking milkshakes," Harry said and turned the shaker on.

Draco was watching him and wondering if he worked here with Luna? He knew where everything was lying and he seemed so comfortable here. But he also seemed like he was comfortable in the _Maroon Black_ – the bar where Pansy suggested to celebrate his birthday, then decided to never show up – and he was friends with that Ginny girl and the other bartender there.

And now Draco suddenly realized that Harry looked older than twenty or twenty one. Was he really much older than all of them, or did he just look older?

"A strawberry one for me, please," Luna said to Harry, reappearing again, with a big cake decorated with fresh fruits and cream flowers.

"Wow," Draco said looking at that cake in awe. _Was it for him?_

"Draco, are you okay with a vanilla milkshake?" Harry asked him at the same time as Luna asked no one in particular, "Do we need candles?"

Draco smiled and nodded to Harry and turned to Luna to say that candles would be too much, but Harry had already tossed her a box, saying "We'll be needing twenty one".

"Oh, and I'll be twenty-one next year!" Luna informed Draco happily.

Draco just smiled at her awkwardly and watched her arrange the candles on the cake. Harry sat on the barstool next to him with two milkshakes, handed him one with a smile, then he and Luna started lighting the candles.

"Don't wait too much to blow them out, or it might melt before we even start eating," Luna said.

"Melt?"

"Yeah, it's an ice-cream after all," she replied with a smile.

"But it looks like a cake?" _It really did look like just a cake_.

"Well, it's an ice-cream cake," Harry said grinning, and stood next to Draco.

He laid his hand on Draco's lower back again and probably felt Draco shivering under his touch, but he just smiled at him warmly. Then Luna started singing _Happy Birthday_ , waving her hands weirdly, but Harry smiled at her too, and after a few moments joined in the singing.

Well, that for sure was the most bizarre thing that ever happened to Draco in his whole 21 years, so all he could do was just stare at the ice-cream cake ( _was it even a thing?_ ) stupidly.

He blew out the candles when he saw that the cake was really starting to melt, and Harry cut him a huge piece of it while Luna was clapping enthusiastically.

Draco didn't know how Luna made it, if she was even the one who made it, but it was actually made of ice-cream. An ice-cream cake. There was vanilla ice-cream on top and strawberry ice-cream on the bottom and it had lots of fresh fruits and berries and was indeed very delicious.

The three of them shared the cake and chatted idly while eating.

Luna had been with them for half an hour maybe, then she said that she was tired and her parents were waiting for her at home.

Surprisingly, Draco liked her a lot, she was very funny and smart, and her weird behavior was actually kind of cute. He learned that she was like a little sister to Harry, and they knew each other their whole lives; apparently their mothers were best friends or something like that.

Harry had the keys for this place, so after Luna left, they stayed and continued talking and eating the already melted cake.

They moved to one of the couches in the far corner of the room and were half-lying there and talking about everything. And it was so easy, Draco had never felt so comfortable with anyone before, even with Pansy, really. And he'd known Harry for how long? Three hours?

Draco suddenly realized that it was around midnight already and just how much he wanted this night to never ever end.

Draco's phone rang loudly right at that moment. He took it from his pocket and laid it on the coffee table in front of them when he saw who was calling.

"You don't want to talk to her?" Harry leaned over to look at the screen. "May I?" he asked with a smirk.

Draco had already forgotten that Harry and Pansy knew each other. They weren't really friends, he thought, or Pansy would've mentioned Harry before.

He smiled at Harry and shrugged, indicating he didn't mind.

Harry grinned and took the phone.

"Hey," he greeted her. "No... What? Why the hell are you asking?... Gin... Okay... No, he's fine... Why, are you his mother?... Okay, okay, calm down, bloody hell... What? Pansy!... Well, I'm not asking you if you and Gin... Okay, fine... Alright... Bye." he ended the call and looked at Draco. "Well, she's furious you didn't tell her anything, she was really worried until Gin said to her that I left with, er, a very posh and very cute blonde guy–"

"She's furious? She fucking left me alone at my fucking birthday!" Draco interrupted him, standing up from the couch.

"Well, she said something happened with her dad," Harry said quietly and took one of Draco's hands in his, soothing him. "And she needed your other friend to drive her to her parents' home," he added and tugged at Draco's hand, urging him to sit back down next to him.

"I know," Draco said with a sigh and allowed Harry to pull him even closer.

"Have I managed to make your day a little better?" Harry asked with a smile and laid his hand on Draco's thigh.

Draco blushed, shivered, then nodded, smiling nervously.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked softly and squeezed his thigh a little.

Draco was barely able to suppress a whimper and nodded again.

"It's nearly midnight and your birthday would be over soon, and unfortunately I don't have a present for you," Harry said, leaning closer to Draco. "But I really want to give you one."

Draco was already beyond the point when he was able to talk and even think properly. He was just staring at Harry helplessly with wide eyes and was trying not to get overwhelmed by all these sensations.

Harry squeezed his thigh a little tighter and brought his other hand to Draco's face. He stroked Draco's lips with his thumb gently, then cupped Draco's cheek in the big palm of his hand and turned his face towards his own, leaning even closer.

"But maybe that'll be alright," Harry whispered against Draco's slightly panting mouth, then covered it with his own.

This time Draco wasn't able to suppress his whimper, and it made Harry pull Draco even closer to him. 

Draco clutched at Harry's shoulders and was moaning loudly while Harry licked the inside of his mouth. He was a really good kisser; Draco's head was already spinning, and he was getting hard.

Draco wasn't really sure what in hell made him do what he did next (he was never the bold one in situations like this), but now it was he who pushed on Harry's chest until his back hit the back of the sofa, then climbed up onto Harry's lap, straddling him; and he managed to do it all without breaking the kiss.

Harry growled into his mouth and slid his hands up Draco's thighs, then gripped Draco's hips, forcing him to grind down on his lap. Draco moaned and ran his hands through Harry's hair ( _it was so soft!_ ). He tore his lips from Harry's in order to catch his breath, and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was peppering his neck with soft kisses and kneading his ass.

Draco yelped loudly when Harry squeezed his ass cheeks rather hard, shifted himself a little, and then ground Draco down on himself again while raising his own hips at the same time. But now it brought their hard cocks together and Harry's low growl was even louder than Draco's needy moan.

Draco continued to thrust down on Harry's lap, moaning and throwing his head back, while Harry was devouring his neck very passionately. Draco was sure there would be marks tomorrow and that thought turned him on even more.

"You're so fucking hot, baby," Harry whispered into his ear. "So gorgeous," he licked Draco's earlobe, and Draco shuddered, whimpering quietly.

Harry kissed him hard at the mouth then, swallowing his moans and touching him everywhere, making Draco feel the most delicious kind of dizziness.

"Can I suck you?" Harry asked breathlessly and Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

It was all he could do to stop himself from coming right then and there at Harry's words.

"I want you so badly, baby," Harry murmured into his neck.

" _Please_ ," Draco whimpered.

He felt like he might cry from everything he was feeling. He remembered Pansy was telling him that her previous girlfriend always cried during orgasms, and they both thought it was kind of weird. Draco didn't remember the name of the girl, but he thought that now she would be able to understand him more than anyone.

While Draco was distracting himself from coming, Harry managed to change their positions and it was Draco who sat on the couch now while Harry was above him, unbuttoning Draco's shirt and kissing and licking Draco's chest and stomach.

Draco watched him slowly sliding on his knees between Draco's spread legs, and had to close his eyes, the sight was too overwhelming.

Draco heard Harry unzipping his trousers and felt himself starting to tremble.

" _Harry, please,_ " he whined pathetically, when Harry just watched him and didn't do anything.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Draco," Harry whispered and pulled Draco's trousers and underwear down a bit at the same time.

"I won't last long," Draco managed to warn.

Harry didn't answer, he just wrapped his perfect lips around the head of Draco's cock. Draco cried out loudly and buried his hands in Harry's hair.

Harry was so fucking good at it, so Draco wasn't able to hold his orgasm for longer than a couple of minutes. He came into Harry's mouth, and watched Harry swallowing every drop of it. Draco felt so exhausted and Harry looked so happy, he didn't even feel any embarrassment.

He saw Harry stood up and unbuttoned his own jeans.

"Do you want me to...?" He didn't really have the energy for that, but he'd manage if Harry wanted him to.

"I'm okay, baby, just lie there and be pretty," Harry answered breathlessly and started stroking himself.

Draco couldn't look away from Harry for all the money in the world. He was so gorgeous, so sexy, Draco had troubles believing he was real and he was standing right in front of him, stroking his big cock and tracing the lines of Draco's lips with the fingers of his free hand.

He groaned loudly and Draco realized he was getting close.

"Come on my face."

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"W-what?" Harry stared at him with wide eyes, gripping the base of his cock tightly.

"Come all over my face, Harry," Draco didn't know how a thought _like that_ came into his mind, but he liked it more and more with every second that passed.

"Fuck," Harry growled and stepped closer to him.

He quickly brushed Draco's hair from his face, then started stroking himself again. Slowly at the beginning, watching Draco's face and caressing it gently with his fingers. But it didn't last, he was panting too soon and stroking himself faster and faster.

And Draco couldn't choose what to watch; his face or his cock.

He looked up at him when Harry growled again, and felt the first spray of hot come hitting his cheek. He opened his mouth and the next spray hit him across his lower lip and his chin. He licked it, looking right into Harry's beautiful eyes, then looked down at Harry's still pulsing cock and took the head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"Oh, God," Harry groaned above him. "Stop, Draco, you'll kill me."

Draco smirked and leaned back on the couch, watching Harry tucking himself away and zipping up his jeans.

"Where are you going?" he asked when Harry started walking towards the bar.

Harry didn't answer, but came back with a pack of wet wipes. He pulled out one and cleaned Draco's face carefully with it.

"Thank you, Harry," Draco whispered. "For the birthday present," he smiled.

Harry smiled at him too, cupped his face and kissed him so softly, Draco felt himself melting in his arms.

"Do you want to rest a little?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure I'm able to drive in the near future, I haven't come like that for ages," he laughed, and kissed Draco again.

Draco didn't want to go anywhere, so they decided to stay in Luna's cafe a little longer.

Draco snuggled to Harry's side and they talked a little.

Harry indeed was older than Draco, he was 24, but would turn 25 the next month. Draco found it thrilling and already was imagining himself talking about his _older boyfriend_ to anyone who would willing to listen.

_Did he just call Harry his boyfriend in his head?_

Yes, Harry was nice and gentle to him, but did someone like Harry really need someone like Draco?

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked him suddenly after some minutes of comfortable silence. "Or the day after tomorrow?"

"Um, theoretically I should be studying for my exams–"

"What do you study?"

"I'm in Law School."

"Wow, must be really interesting," Harry grinned looking down at him.

"Not as much as I thought, actually," Draco looked up at him too. "Why were you asking about tomorrow?"

"To see you again," Harry answered, blushing adorably. "If you don't mind," he added softly.

"No. I mean, I don't– I mean–"

But Harry was already kissing him passionately, fisting one of his hands in Draco's hair and gripping his hip with the other.

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Draco asked breathlessly when their lips parted, ignoring his embarrassment.

"I think so," Harry laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

Draco just smiled, staring at Harry happily like an idiot. "You're the best birthday present I've ever had," he whispered quietly and Harry smiled at him and captured his lips in the sweetest kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
